


Forever

by chokeprildemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Candle light dinner, Fingering, Kuroo and Tsukki deserves happiness, Kuroo's Birthday, M/M, Making Out, Recipes lol pls spare me, Soft Porn, Teasing, Toys, Tsukki can cook, dom Kuroo, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeprildemon/pseuds/chokeprildemon
Summary: 'I’m always here’Tsukishima always use that phrase with him and yet it still brings chill down to his spine. He really can’t wait to meet his lover.





	Forever

Somehow the hours are ticking by slowly today, it’s his birthday. Kuroo can’t wait to finish his work and get back to home. Tsukishima is waiting for him to celebrate his birthday together. He appreciates all the invites by his peers to throw a party for him tonight but he prefers to be with his lover on that special day. Yes, Kuroo has been dating Tsukishima for 8 years and living together with him for almost like 3 years now.

When the clock ticks 6.00 pm on the dot, he stands up, picking up all of his belonging and rushed to the door. He reaches for the handle when Lev suddenly burst into his office. Kuroo almost yell at Lev for stopping him from getting out.

“Kuroo-san, happy birthday!” Lev bounced with his arms in the air, his cat-like eye is wide opened showing excitement.

“Thank you Lev” Kuroo is impatient.

“Kuroo-san. Let’s go and celebrate your birthday at Oikawa-san’s place!” while Lev is talking, Kuroo anxiously looking on the watch at his left wrist.

“Lev, we will celebrate it later. Let Kuroo go for now” Yaku comes out of nowhere dragging Lev away from Kuroo.

“Thanks Yaku, I owe you one”

Kuroo ran to the main lift and impatiently waiting for the door to open. He can’t wait for another five seconds, he decided to run down the stairs. He jumped two at once. He avoided as many people as he can during the sprint, the most he can do is shouting _‘Thank you’_ or _‘See you later’_

 

**“Babe, I’m done with work. I will be at home in 30 minutes. Wait for me”**

 

Kuroo texted Tsukishima when he entered his car, now he is starting the engine and buckling up the seatbelts.

 

**“Be safe, Kuroo. Don’t rush, I won’t go anywhere. I’m always here”**

 

_‘I’m always here’_

Tsukishima always use that phrase with him and yet it still brings chill down to his spine. He really can’t wait to meet his lover.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Tsukishima is at their house, done with cleaning and decorating the house for their little private party. He made a full course candle light dinner and he also chilled a good wine for both of them. He made an extra effort for tonight, Kuroo deserves the best.

Tsukishima take a look on his reflection on the mirror, he is wearing a dark magenta turtleneck with a tight slack hugging his ass and griping his slender long legs. He put on some lip balm on his lips to avoid it become chapped. The lock on the front door clicked, Tsukishima took a last look on his face in the mirror. He rushed to the front door to greet his lover. He brings his hands to the front on impulse. Somehow, he kinda feels nervous about tonight.

“Welcome back”

“I’m home, Tsukki”

Kuroo smiled immediately the moment his eyes lay on the tall figure in front him. Tsukishima looks stunning and charming as ever to him. It’s been 8 years, but Kuroo still can’t get enough of this tall and pretty human. A human cannot be compared to him, Tsukishima has this angelic face where he always has a frown and that pouty little mouth of him, it is the best. That pink lips still intrigue Kuroo the most, he can never get enough of kissing it.

Kuroo reaches for Tsukishima and bring their lips together, it’s a small peck but it meant the world to him. He love Tsukishima so much he would die for him. On impulse, Kuroo’s hands reaches for Tsukishima’s waist to bring their body closer. He scans Tsukishima’s face, his small and cute nose, his pinky pouty lips, his high cheek bones, his golden round eyes and his golden long and thick eyelashes that move so gracefully every time he blinks.

“Strawberry?” Kuroo asked, referring to the lip balm flavor on Tsukishima lips after he kissed him

“Mhm” Tsukishima nods shyly while gently rubbing his lips with his the knuckles of his index finger

“Do you like it?” Tsukishima asked

“I love it”

Kuroo rubs Tsukishima’s lips with his thumbs first before kissing him again. They kissed a little deeper this time, slow but softer and longer.

“Tetsu, we’re still at the front door” Tsukishima gasps for air, pushing Kuroo for a gap between them.

“But, I miss you” Kuroo leans in for another kiss but stopped by Tsukishima’s hand

“I prepared dinner for us, you go and shower first. Then we can eat together”

“I’d rather eat you” Kuroo flashes his famous predatory grin.

“Tetsurou” Tsukishima’s voice is deeper than usual, showing dominance.

“Okay okay, I was joking. Please don’t get mad at me”

“I won’t if you listen to me. Now, go get your shower before the dinner gets cold”

“Okaayy~”

15 minutes later, Kuroo finished showering and Tsukishima is waiting for him at the dining table. Their appetizer for tonight is deep fried scallop with some zucchini salad.

“Wow, Tsukki did you made this?”

“Yeah”

“I never knew you could make this type of dish?”

That comments resulting him a glare and frown from Tsukishima. Kuroo, don’t ruin this please.

“Sorryyyy. Baby, I am impressed. Really though, no jokes”

Tsukishima clears his throat “I asked Oikawa-san to teach me some simple dish I can make for tonight”

“Oikawa? Wow. When? How?”

“I have my own way”

Yeah, his own way by promising Oikawa to bring Iwaizumi Hajime to the restaurant for lunch every day. Oikawa is one sneaky little bastard. He knows that Iwaizumi is working with Tsukishima in their research and he’s been aiming for Iwaizumi the first time Tsukishima brought him to his restaurant last two weeks ago. Oikawa fell in love at first sight the moment he saw that brute, aggressive and muscular man.

Both Kuroo and Tsukishima are eating their dinner except that Tsukishima is anxious on how the dish would taste in Kuroo’s mouth. Does it taste good and suits his palate?

“Wow this is good Tsukki! I love it!” Kuroo ate his appetizer two times faster and he almost chokes on it.

“Slow down, tiger. We still have our main course and desserts”

After finishing the appetizer, Tsukishima cleaned the table, Kuroo wanted to help with that but he is scolded by the tall blonde instead. It’s his birthday night, so Tsukishima insisted on him to just sit at the dining table and wait for the meal to be served. Tsukishima made a griddled mackerel with a courgette and smoked asparagus salad. He served two plates on the dining table and he receive a shocked, a very shocked look from Kuroo.

“Tsukki. This. Is. Amazing. It looks like a top star hotel dishes, what is this? Is this mackerel? And asparagus? Did I smell pepper and lemon coming from this?”

Kuroo can’t stop asking and excitement is filling up in his blood. His stomach rumbles to the sight of the delicious food in front of him. He can never get tired of mackerel just like how he won’t get tired of the person in front of him.

“It’s just a simple mackerel dish, Tetsu. I griddled the mackerel with some extra virgin oil, pepper and lemon zess to bring out the natural taste of the fish. I smoked the asparagus with some red peppers to add some spicy taste”

“Wow, you sounds like a master chef Tsukki”

Kuroo is still amazed at the fact that Tsukishima is able to cook this fancy dinner for his birthday. Tsukishima snickered at the comments and held his chest high after listening to the praise by the dark haired man. “Well then, what are you waiting for?”

“Wait, wait. I need to take the picture of this meal. It’s so fancy and extravagant, I need to have some memories of it. Memory of my beloved Tsukki’s handmade dish”

Tsukishima can’t help but to smile and shakes his head, looking so fondly at the sight of the darker haired man taking pictures of the main dinner from every possible angle he can. Kuroo can be cute and adorable sometimes.

“The dinner is going to get cold if you don’t stop taking pictures of it, Tetsu”

“Ack! I’m sorry I’m just too amazed at this. It’s so beautiful, I can’t eat it, this meal should be preserved in the museum”

“What museum?”

“My-love-for-Tsukki museum” Kuroo shows his ugly and idiot predatory grin

“You’re gross”

“Aww I love you too babe”

They’ve been together for too long and yet Kuroo is still flirting with him like the first time they met. Tsukishima too, is still bitter and salty as always. Deep frown and the-I-fucking-hate-you-stay-away-from-me expressions never leaving his face too. That what intrigues Kuroo the most, he loved that frown, he loved that bitter and saltyness that Tsukishima brings with him.

Kuroo is holding his fork and knife, ready to dig into his dinner. First bite, his eyes widened. Second bite, he sighed and moaned to the various mixed taste jumping in his mouth. Third bite, he almost cried, he did cried a bit though.

“How is it?”

Tsukishima is anxious because Kuroo is still not saying anything after the third bite, he is too anxious to notice that Kuroo’s face is already showing it all, that their dinner tonight is one wonderful thing.

“It’s beautiful” he wipes the edge of his corner eye, he swear a tear came out

“It’s not salty?”

“No, it’s not salty like you babe”

“Kuroo Tetsurou, I swear I am not gonna cook this type of dish for you again after this”

“I am serious! It’s really good, I can taste the pepper and the lemon zess is the best, it really brings out the freshness of this mackerel. The skin is crispy you did it so well Tsukki, did you hear the crunchy and crispy sound when I ate them? And the spicy smoked asparagus, it complement well with the mackerel. Babe, we should really consider you opening your own restaurant”

“I am glad that you like it” Tsukishima’s frown turn to soft look when he heard the comments

“Aww come on Tsukki, you did a real good job on this dish and I am so proud you babe”

“Y-yeah.. Thanks.”

“You’re blushing babe?”

“Stop it Tetsu”

“Aaaaaa my Tsukki is so cute I wanna kiss you now, can I?”

“No, you just ate a mackerel, your mouth will taste like one”

Kuroo whimpers to the rejection but he still leans in anyway. Tsukishima being a tsundere can’t help but to accept the kiss on his lips, just a peck but still he accepted it.

“You tasted like mackerel, pepper and lemon”

“I love you too” Kuroo kissed him again, it’s a little deeper this time, Tsukishima kiss him back

Both of them continue on eating their dinner while Kuroo is being his chit chatty flirty self again while Tsukishima listen and response to him once in a while. They have been always like this. Yes, it’s a big gap difference but different poles attract and that what makes them complement each other.

“Okay, next, desserts!” Tsukishima is excited about the last meal

“Wow we still have more?”

“Of course we do!”

“Tsukki you’re being real extra today. I am worried”

“It’s your day, of course I have to be a little bit extra aite?” Tsukishima winks

Kuroo is stunned by the cute gestures, he rarely do this. Tsukishima is having something up to his sleeves again. Kuroo knows this type of Tsukishima too well. He is planning something.

“Tadaahh!”

Tsukishima came to their dining table with two small plates of strawberry cakes. Of course it has to be a strawberry cakes, this is Tsukishima Kei we’re talking about.

“Strawberry cakes! Yeay!!”

Kuroo bounced with his desserts fork 8 years of dating and 3 years of living together with Tsukishima, even Kuroo will come to loving strawberry cakes.

“Nope, it’s not the usual one. It’s Le Fraisier”

“Le what?”

“Le Fraisier. A classic French strawberry cake. I made it with basic génoise; sliced in two halves, both are brushed with kirsch liqueur. Filled with crème mousseline and lot, lots of fresh strawberries”

“Babe, I don’t even fucking know a thing what you’re talking about but that sounds so sexy”

“It’s just two sponge cakes with German buttercream fillings and strawberries, Tetsu”

“It still sounds so sexy to me, I should have recorded it when you explain to me about the cake”

“I made it less sweet for your palate”

“Tsukishima Kei, I love you so fucking much okay”

“I love you too. Okay, dig in”

“Which in? The cake? Or..” there he goes, his famous ugly grin

“Tetsurou, I swear I will smack you if you don’t stop”

“That’s kinky Tsukki. Wow that ryhmes!”

Tsukishima is about to dig his fork into the strawberry cake but he was stopped by the darker haired man.

“Wait, Tsukki! I need to snap some pic of this Le what? Le Fraisier! Yeah Le Fraisier! Le memoir for our le love albums”

“Stop adding ‘le’ to every words, Tetsu”

“But it sounds so good? Le Tsukki loves Le Kuroo”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes to the phrase, he is so done with his idiot lover and Kuroo will never stop the flirting and teasing. He love it anyway, the teasing and flirting keeps their relationship strong.

 

* * *

 

Both Kuroo and Tsukishima finished their dinner and desserts in peace that night, at least for now. They decided to watch some movies while sipping the wine that Tsukishima already chilled earlier before with some popcorn. Yes, it’s weird and it’s Kuroo’s idea to eat popcorn with wine, he is just a dork like that.

Tsukishima leans in closer to Kuroo’s shoulder during the second half of the movie, they were watching The Good Dinosaur. Tsukishima didn’t choose the movie but Kuroo did. The darker haired man wanted to watch some good cartoon movie that night.

“Tsukki, your hair smells good”

“I use new shampoo” Tsukishima leans in closer, his hands is on Kuroo’s chest

“I like it”

Kuroo sniffed another long breathe of Tsukishima’s golden curly hair. His hand is rubbing the blonde’s back. Tsukishima purred to the wide hand rubbing on his back, he really love it when Kuroo did that.

“Tsukki, don’t purr like that. I will attack you”

“I plan for you to”

“Tsukki, can we do it tonight?”

Tsukishima look up into the darker haired man’s face, his face is blushing, maybe the alcohol has gotten into his system but he really do plan to be messed by Kuroo tonight.

“You don’t have to ask every time, Tetsu” Tsukishima pouts

“I love you, Kei”

Kuroo takes Tsukishima’s cheek up to level with his face and kiss him tenderly. The kiss starts slow and deep. But it goes faster and sloppy by the time passed, both of them are being passionate about the kiss as if their lips were missing each other.

Tsukishima is now sitting on Kuroo’s lap, hand tangled into the darker haired man. His bedhead becomes even messier with each and every pick that Tsukishima did to his hair. Groan escaped Kuroo’s lips when the blonde bite his lower lip while his ass grinding on Kuroo’s building groin down there.

Both of them gasp for air and they continue the passionate kissing as if like they would die if they separate their lips even for one moment. If only they don’t need air to breathe, pressing each other kisses, tasting their own saliva in their mouths and sucking each other’s tongue.

Tsukishima keeps on grinding his tight ass slowly and steady on Kuroo’s groin while his long neck is being sucked by Kuroo’s hungry mouth. Tsukishima moaned in pleasure to the feeling of Kuroo’s fangs being prickled into his flesh, it leaves a deep and dark hickey on the blonde’s neck. Kuroo love to mark him in every possible place he can, especially on his neck and inner thighs. Tsukishima loves that too, he felt a weird satisfaction being marked by his man. Maybe he is indeed a masochist.

Tsukishima’s own length is building and growing in his tight slack, he need to let that go. He reaches for Kuroo’s hand for him to unbuckle his belt loop. Kuroo didn’t refuse that, he is more than willing to do that for him. They are still kissing, this time even more deeply but it’s slow and soft. Kuroo wanted to taste Tsukishima more in his own mouth. His right hand unbuckled the tall blonde’s belt loop while his left hand is crawling into the back side of the blonde’s shirt, feeling and tracing the blonde’s long spine.

“Your spine stands out nice, Tsukki”

Kuroo whispered his deep voice to Tsukishima’s ear. He can feel the shiver in his ear when he heard Kuroo’s deep voice, it really tickled him yet he feels so aroused by it. Tsukishima lets out a soft moan.

“Tetsu.. Don’t..”

“Scapula is what’s left of our wings and angel has wings. Tsukki, you are an angel. My angel”

Kuroo whispered again and this time he licked Tsukishima’s ear, he nibbled the blonde’s earlobe, suck it a little bit and then he sucked the neck again. While his right hand is gripping and rubbing Tsukishima’s building shaft slowly. He does it while Tsukishima still has his boxer but the blonde can feel his rough and calloused hand from outside of the boxer.

“Tetsu”

Tsukishima let out a soft moan to the pleasure he’s been receiving all at the same time. Kuroo knew all of his weak spots too well and he can’t hold on for any longer. Tsukishima bite Kuroo’s shoulder the moment he release his first orgasm. He breathe hard, his chest is rocking up and down due to the after the pleasure.

“Done, already?”

Silent. Tsukishima is breathing in Kuroo’s shoulder, he is still catching up to his breath.

“Is that enough?” Kuroo asked again

Tsukishima shake his head and Kuroo grin to the answer.

“Can I go on?”

Tsukishima nods.

Kuroo’s hands continue to crawl inside of his turtleneck, tracing each and every crook of Tsukishima’s soft skin while looking up at the blonde who is sitting on his laps. The blonde in front of him looks like a mess and Kuroo is loving the mess that made by him. Both of Tsukishima’s hands are resting on Kuroo’s shoulder and he looked down to the darker haired man’s eyes. Both of them locked their gaze together, smiling and grinning at each other face. Kuroo’s honey glowed eye became dark and deep while Tsukishima’s golden eyes turns to a darker hue, lust and desire filled their eyes.

Kuroo’s hand crawled to the blonde’s abs and then up to his small and pinky cute nipples. He rubbed both of Tsukishima’s nipple with his thumbs under the blonde’s turtleneck. Kuroo’s warm hand send shivers to Tsukishima’s cold soft skin. Kuroo decided to tease his lover by licking and sucking the hard nipple by licking it outside of the shirt.

“Mmph” Tsukishima moans

Kuroo’s tongue keeps on licking Tsukishima’s left nipple undirectly while his right thumb is rubbing the blonde’s nipple directly inside his shirt, eyes looking and eating the blonde’s reactions from the pleasure. Tsukishima shifted his ass here and there in response to the pleasure he received, he can feel the length in his slack is building up again.

“Tetsu.. Enough with the teasing. I want to suck you”

“You’re not allowed to touch me today princess. I will do everything for you”

“Don’t call me that. But it’s your birthday today, I wanted to do more for you”

“You’ve done well, baby and thank you. Thank you so much for putting up with my stupid and lame ass all these years. I swear I will love you forever all my life as long as I am breathing” Tsukishima can see Kuroo’s eyes are starting to crystallize

“Don’t cry now, Tetsu. I love you so much and happy birthday”

Tsukishima leans in to kiss Kuroo on the mouth while Kuroo close his eyes to feel the kiss, tears falls down his cheek. The kiss felt like the most beautiful and precious he ever had in all of his 26 years life. He love Tsukishima Kei so much he is willing to die for him.

“Please stop crying, Tetsu”

Tsukishima kissed his lover’s right eye and then to his left eye, his nose and lastly to his lips again.

“I thought you will do everything to me tonight?” Tsukishima asked with a smirk on his face

Kuroo’s crying face light up to a naughty pup again. Man, Kuroo is sure one horny dork and Tsukishima is fucking in love with that dork. Kuroo take Tsukishima into his arms again, hugging the blonde with his muscular arms and gently rubbing Tsukishima’s body again.

“Bite this for me?” Kuroo lifted the blonde’s shirt up, enough to show both of his cute nipples

Kuroo starts licking the blonde’s left nipple again, his tongue is touching the blonde’s directly this time. Tsukishima can feel the electric rushing to his building shaft, his back arches and he left a loud moan to the direct feels of Kuroo’s lips on his bare nipples. Kuroo licked and sucked on the blonde’s left nipple like his life depended on it, Tsukishima fidgeted to the pleasure and his long finger are tangling in Kuroo’s messy hair again, picking on every strands in response to the pleasure of his nipple being sucked by his lover.

Tsukishima tries to run and creating a gap between them due to intense pleasure but Kuroo notices that, he immediately caged and locked the tall blonde in his muscular strong arms. Pulling Tsukishima’s body even more closer to him and sucking on his left nipple even harder than usual to leave some proof of his love.

“Tetsu.. umph” the blonde moans in his lover’s ear

“You’re not running away now, Tsukki” says Kuroo while still sucking on the nipples

“Do the other one too” Tsukishima pleaded while gasping for air

“I can’t hear you princess. What do you want?”

“P-please.. S-suck on my right nipple too”

Tsukishima’s face looks so wrecked now, his pleaded eyes resulting in Kuroo’s famous predatory grin. He starts licking on the blonde’s right nipple, he didn’t suck it directly on the nipple. He licked on the areola instead, teasing and tormenting more of his lover, eyes never leaving to look up for the blonde’s in pleasure face.

“Haa.. T-the nipple. P-please, Tetsu. Stop teasing me”

“Did you say something?” Kuroo is still licking around his areola

“My right n-niple” Tsukishima is panting

“What’s about your right nips, baby?” this time Kuroo slips his left hand to Tsukishima’s ass cheek in his tight slack.

“Ugghh..” Tsukishima jolts to the hand that gripping his ass cheek

“Lick my right nipple too” he pants heavily, “P-please, daddy?”

The blonde dropped the ‘Daddy’ bomb and he knows it too well that Kuroo likes it when he call Kuroo ‘daddy’ in their make out session. Kuroo who hears that ‘daddy’ bomb, grinned naughtily, he then licked and sucked on his lover’s sensitive nipples while his left hand is doing their excellent job on gripping and squeezing the blonde’s tight ass.

“Good boy”

Kuroo grinned, showing his white straight teeth and the pointy canines. He continues on sucking the nipple. His right arm is still holding Tsukishima, gluing him to his body.

“Suck, don’t bite”

Kuroo demanded the blonde to suck on his left fingers and Tsukishima obeys every command by sucking the darker haired man sloppily. He is going to get fingered, he knows that. Once, Tsukishima is done with the sucking, Kuroo’s hand slipped down to the blonde’s ass again searching for his openings. He traced the slit between the blonde’s openings and when he found the hole, he pushed his middle finger first to adjust the blonde’s hole to his thick finger.

“This one goes easily huh? Did you prepare in advance, Tsukki?”

Kuroo asked while looking at Tsukishima, examining his pleasured face. Tsukishima can only nods to the question. He can’t talk or do much due to the pleasure, it’s too much for him. His back arches again.

“How many fingers did you put today, babe?”

“T-two” he pants

“Like this?”

Kuroo adds his index finger into the blonde’s pleasure hole, resulting the blonde to gasp in silence but his face clearly shows that his hole is in deep pleasure. Tsukishima started to feel his mind has become hazy to the pleasure of Kuroo’s thick fingers in his hole. Kuroo pushed in his finger even deeper, he started moving and rubbing his two fingers inside of his lover hole. It starts with slow rubs and then it goes faster, he curled his fingers to search for the weak spot.

“Did you tease here too, princess?”

Kuroo found Tsukishima’s prostate and he aimed for that spot for a few seconds. Caressing and rubbing it gently, giving the blonde a very intense pleasure of being fingered by his lover. Kuroo didn’t touch the blonde’s penis but it is standing up, rock hard from the inside of his boxer, its head is peeking up at the boxer’s waist rubber.

“Where is your answer?”

Kuroo adds the third digits and starts fingering Tsukishima’s prostate a little harder than before. The blonde finally let out a loud moan and whining due to the sudden finger entering and rubbing his pleasure hole. He cried in pleasure too, his face is totally wrecked yet he is still looking beautiful as ever.

“Y-yes! I-I teased m-my p-prostate too”

Tsukishima barely answered to his lover while breathing really heavily. He can feel his orgasm is coming for the second time. Kuroo’s fingers is on slow and gentle pace again after he heard the answer, he flashes his evil grin again.

“Good”

Kuroo fingered the blonde on a faster pace, he sucked on his right nipple, right arms locking and caging Tsukishima’s body again, preventing him from running away. All at once, to drown the blonde in the sea of pleasure. He sucked and licked Tsukishima’s nipple real hard again and his finger is doing its job so well by curling and thrusting so deep into the blonde’s weak spot. Tsukishima can’t help but to moan and cry to all of the pleasure he’s been receiving. It’s all too much for him.

“Tetsu, I am close”

Tsukishima unconsciously grinds and rocked on the darker man’s hands to feel more of his thick fingers. Kuroo grinned to his lover’s act, he love it when Tsukishima drowns in pleasure. Tsukishima looks so beautiful with that lustful face of him while rocking his ass to find pleasure and release his second orgasm.

“Hmmpphh”

Tsukishima moaned loudly to the pleasure and cummed for the second time that night, releasing his orgasm on his abs and Kuroo’s shirt. His face is so wrecked in pleasure right now, head buried in Kuroo’s shoulder and he is breathing even more heavily than his first orgasm.

“Tsukishima Kei, you’re so beautiful tonight”

Kuroo whispered in his ear, Tsukishima felt a shiver to the use of his full name by the darker haired man. Kuroo loves showing dominance in their play and Tsukishima is willingly to submit to him. Tsukishima is weak to pleasure and only Kuroo knows how to pleasure him till his legs gives up, shaking to the pleasure of being by wrecked the hottest man in town.

“You okay babe?”

Tsukishima nods.

Kuroo is very considerate to his lover, asking for permission every time he wanted to touch him. He will stop if Tsukishima can’t go on for the rest of their play. Tsukishima is in love with that part of him. Even though Kuroo is famous for his naughty and flirty nature, but he is a real gentleman when it comes to Tsukishima.

The tall blonde stands up after his breath is steady enough for him to walk, Kuroo eyeing every movements of his lover. Tsukishima went into their bedroom and came out again with a medium sized box in dark red color with a black ribbon tied on it.

“What’s that Tsukki?”

“Your birthday gift”

“You have more?”

“You don’t even know” Tsukishima smirked

Kuroo’s jaw dropped to the floor when he saw what’s inside the gift box. It’s a box filled with one fake cat ear, one choker with bells attached to it, and a fake tail. All in black colors.

“Tsukki, are you kidding me?”

“Do I look like I am?”

“Wait, are you going to make me wear all this?”

“I-I’m the one w-who’s going to wear them. For you”

Tsukishima blushed while saying that he wanted to use ‘them’ instead. Kuroo who heard the answer, smiled very happily and he kissed Tsukishima on the lips saying that he love the blonde million times.

“We’re gonna do it here?” Tsukishima asked while blushing to the darker haired man

“Isn’t it more fun? To do it on the sofa, once in a while?” he grinned

“Only this time okay?” Tsukishima hesitates

“I can’t promise that princess”

Kuroo grinned, reaching the blonde’s waist again, bringing him to sit on his lap again. He put the fake cat ears and the bells choker to the blonde’s head and long slender neck respectively.

“What about the tail?” the blonde asked

“Let’s leave it for next time okay?” Kuroo winks and Tsukishima blushed again

“Can you take off your slacks for me baby? Just the slacks, leave the boxer for me” Kuroo grinned

“You’re gross”

Tsukishima obeys to his lover’s demands anyway, tsundereing at his best. Kuroo slashes his famous predatory grin even wider than before. Eyes locking on every movement the blonde made, bells on his neck are ringing every time he moves. Kuroo loves the bells sounds to his ear.

“Here, sit on me”

Kuroo demanded again, he demands for the blonde to sit on his laps. Apparently, Kuroo loved this position a bit more than usual tonight. He can watch every expression Tsukishima made and he wished he could record them, making their own personal tape. Yep, he’s gonna put that into their list of kinky plays. Kuroo, you dirty human.

Both of them kissed again, they started slow and soft while Kuroo’s big and warm hands crawling onto the blonde slim body, slipping into his turtle neck shirt. Tsukishima’s arms are on the darker haired man’s shoulder, hands tangling into the messy bed hair of him. Tsukishima parted his lips inviting Kuroo’s tongue into him. Their tongue met each other, wrestling inside of their mouth. They are sharing each other’s saliva now, their kiss became sloppy, wet and it goes with a faster and rougher pace. The bells on Tsukishima’s neck keep on ringing every time Kuroo pull his body closer to him. His muscular arms is hugging the blonde’s body while they kiss passionately.

Tsukishima allows Kuroo to suck on his tongue and he did the same to the darker haired man. Hands gripping and picking on every Kuroo’s hair strands while he kissed him more and more, feeling each other lips and tongue. Both of them are building their lust again.

“I love you, Kei”

Kuroo slips the phrase while gapping for air and then he kissed him again not wanting to part even an inch from his lover. He is drunk in the poison of the blonde’s sweet kisses, he can die from that and he will have no complaints about that.

While kissing his lover, Kuroo releases his rock hard shaft, its thickness is standing so prideful from his sweat pant. The darker haired man crawl his hands to the blonde’s long and slender legs as he sucked on his jawline and then to his neck. He aimed for the center of Tsukishima’s throat, he licked the bells at the choker and then licked the blonde’s skin again, sucking hard on it to leave a love mark.

Kuroo slips his large palms into the blonde’s boxer gripping and squeezing his ass cheek again. He checked the blonde’s hole again, it’s still wet and loose from his fingering before.

“I will put it in now, can we do it raw tonight?” he asked again

Tsukishima only nods as he is feeling Kuroo’s finger curling and rubbing in his hole again.

“Can you put it in for me baby?”

Kuroo is a demanding a lot tonight, Tsukishima did it without much protest. He licked his palm, his eyes filled with lust and his face looks slutty, damn this blonde knows too well how to stir his lover. Tsukishima took Kuroo’s rock hard length, stroking it with his wet palm, rubbing Kuroo’s thickness and caressing his popping veins. Kuroo can feel blood rushing to his length.

“That’s enough, you can put it in now”

Tsukishima took his lover’s thickness, guiding him to his opening, he sat on his knees and slowly moving down to allow Kuroo entering him. The blonde’s face blushed in pleasure and he let out a soft gasps once the head entered him. Kuroo’s hands are on the blonde’s hips, eyes locking on his pleasured expression.

“Can you go deeper, princess?”

Kuroo caressed the blonde’s hips and thigh, encouraging him to go deeper.

“Ngh” he moaned “I can’t, you’re too big” the blonde pants

“Want some help?”

Kuroo shoves his remaining length all into Tsukishima’s inside and the blonde jolts, his back arches even more while his mouth open wide, silently screaming to the pleasure. He can feel Kuroo’s thickness deep all the way into his brim. His stomach feels weird.

“T-tetsu..” he gasps for air, his entire body is shaking from the shoving

“I can’t. P-please. Let me rest for a while”

Kuroo kissed the blonde’s cheek and licked his jawline, sucking on his neck and then lifting his shirt to lick the blonde’s nipple again. His thumb rubs the blonde’s inner thigh slowly, caressing his long slender legs, to help Tsukishima calm down from the shock.

“Kei, you’re so beautiful. I love you Kei, I love you”

Kuroo kiss the blonde’s ear to ease him, he then licked and sucked on his earlobe. Tsukishima is able to relax a bit, Kuroo notices it because he can feel that the blonde’s inside is relaxing from his kisses.

“I will move now” he whispered to the blonde’s ear

Kuroo starts the thrust slow and steady, soft but enough to make Tsukishima jolted to every thrust that goes into him. He bite Kuroo’s shoulder to the intense pleasure, Kuroo stopped moving. A few seconds later, the darker haired man shoved again into the blonde’s inside, he shove it a bit hard but it’s enough to make Tsukishima whines a loud moan and arches his back. Kuroo grinned to the sound and moans his lover made, it’s like a music to him. And the bells on his choker, it aroused him more.

“I’m sorry baby, I’m gonna go harder”

Kuroo thrust into Tsukishima with a harder, faster pace and with every thrust, the blonde moan and cry in pleasure. He can’t keep his voice down anymore, fuck the neighbors. Tsukishima Kei is drowned in deep pleasure of being fucked by Kuroo Tetsurou and he will tell the whole world how wrecked he is that night.

Tsukishima is still in boxer while Kuroo fucked him mercilessly on the sofa couch. Kuroo finally takes the shirt off of his lover’s body, leaving him half naked. He bite on every possible spot his mouth can find, leaving a mark trace on the blonde’s slim and soft body.

“Tetsu, it’s coming”

Kuroo stopped thrusting to his lover voice, Tsukishima is puzzled. He looks to Kuroo and the darker haired man is grinning his famous smile, showing white straight teeth.

“Can you continue? I’m pretty tired”

“But”

“Come on baby, I know you can do it”

Kuroo kissed the blonde’s lips, moving down to his jawline and then his neck. The darker haired man kiss and bite on Tsukishima’s collarbone, it leaves a purple mark. His left thumb is rubbing the blonde’s nipple while his mouth is sucking on his right nipple. Tsukishima felt his coming is rushing to his length.

“I won’t let you come unless you continue to ride me”

Kuroo gripped hard to the blonde’s hard length, not allowing him to cum on his own.

“I hate you” Tsukishima blushed

“Baby, we’ve been doing it for 8 years and you said the same thing every time I asked you to ride me”

Tsukishima glared to the comments, he is embarrassed. He then whined when Kuroo’s thumb rubs his head slowly, precum is dripping from his pee hole.

“You’re blushing princess?”

“Shut up Tetsurou”

“Ride me, princess” he whispered Tsukishima shivered to the deep voice in his ear.

He starts moving up and down slowly, feeling Kuroo’s thickness in his hole. His nails clawed deep into the darker haired man’s muscular arm. Kuroo had nails claw trace all over his body from the fucking earlier.

“Faster, baby. I know you can do this. I love you so much”

He encourages Tsukishima while licking and sucking his cute blushing ears. Tsukishima moves faster after he heard the encouragement. The blonde keeps on moving his hips up and down, trying to get Kuroo’s head to hit his favorite spot and when it did, he moans loudly to the pleasure.

Tsukishima’s hands are completely hugging his lover’s head, fingers are strangling and picking on his hair strands. Kuroo groaned to the pleasure of the ride from Tsukishima, he is close too. The blonde is lost in ecstasy, he kept on moving his hips faster and harder. With every moan he made, the bells on his choker rang too and Kuroo love both sounds made by his lover and the bells. Tonight is definitely the best night out of his entire life, Tsukishima grinding and rocking on his laps, submitting to the pleasure.

“Tetsu. Please. Please”

“I am close too, Tsukki. I will come inside can I?”

Both of them are moving their hips, Kuroo thrusted into the blonde’s sloppy hole and Tsukishima is moving his hips up and down repeatedly. Feeling Kuroo’s thickness in his pleasure hole, he is so close.

“Tetsu! Now. Ngghhh”

Both of them cummed together, Kuroo hugged Tsukishima’s slender body closed to him while releasing his sperm into his lover’s hole while Tsukishima moaned loudly to the warm fluid inside his brim, he releases his own orgasm on Kuroo’s shirt too. Their orgasm lasted for a few seconds. Tsukishima collapsed on Kuroo’s body, chest rocking hard to catch air. He is breathless, Kuroo too. Both of them are panting hard to inhale the oxygen.

Kuroo suddenly stands up, he didn’t take his penis out from the blonde’s hole. The darker haired man holds Tsukishima in his arm while walking to their bedroom. Tsukishima jolt in electricity every time Kuroo moved because he is still inside of him. The blonde’s body shakes in pleasure, he can feel Kuroo’s length and unwilted thickness moving in him when Kuroo lifted him a bit to balance their body.

The darker haired man puts Tsukishima slowly on the bed, the blonde looks so wrecked, his face is flushed from the after sex pleasure yet his skin is glowing, like an angel. Taking off his shirt, Kuroo looks so damn hot and sexy doing that, like some of sex god. Tsukishima who’s eyeing his lover’s movement is feeling aroused again. Kuroo pulls himself out slowly from the blonde’s inside, Tsukishima whimpers to it. Kuroo takes off his sweat pants and Tsukishima’s boxer too. Both of them are fully naked now.

“I guess we’re not stopping at one round aite?”

Tsukishima asked Kuroo slashes his ugly and idiot grin and he then leans in to kiss Tsukishima

“How many rounds did you think you can go on tonight, Tetsu?”

“I don’t know, maybe forever”

“Forever seems like a good idea”

“I love you, Kei”

“I love you more, Tetsurou”

“I love you most”

Kuroo grinned in between their kiss while Tsukishima hugged his lover and both of them are now laying side by side on the bed. They start kissing romantically, soft and slow again, taking their moment to feel each other’s sweet mouth. Yeah, forever seems like a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey its me again! So I made this because my head is so full of KurooTsukki, I'm planning and plotting so much different AUs for them. It's all mixing inside my head and I just had to get them out from my system once because my head is messy and full of them KurooTsukki thoughts only :') Also I dedicated this work to the 3rdGymWailSquad ™ because they are my source of inspiration and this is my gift for them to cheer up, they are having finals and all. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes pls dont kill me :') Leave me some comments! I wanna know how you feel about this work xD
> 
> \- Ayu


End file.
